


All Our Days

by seabonre



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabonre/pseuds/seabonre
Summary: And he meant it — he’s happy. With Rhett next to him, warm and solid, he’s so happy.





	All Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this video](https://twitter.com/rhettandlink/status/845296847929425922). recommended listening: [all our days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sX9dXuzDZPQ) by stefano guzzetti.

_"'How proud are you guys of yourselves?'"_ the question prompts. Link reads it aloud before they begin recording, heart aglow when he turns to the man sitting next to him, his palm on Link’s thigh. The room around them is still littered with cards and gift bags and houseplants from the party the night previous, each item exuding equal levels of congratulations and love.

"How proud are we of us?" Link stumbles over his words not without Rhett noticing, all smiles and lighthearted teasing when he repeats ' _pwoud'_ a billion times. It makes Link laugh heartily and they make a joke out of it, high on the endorphins and familiar banter as Link’s smile conquers his entire face. His eyes well up, too, obviously glassy in his phone camera, and he can’t decide if it’s the by-product of the stupid joke or the weight of the last twenty-four hours entirely. Their laughter tapers off a bit but they’re still beaming. Link chooses to be as sincere as he’s emotionally able to when he remarks, "I'm happy for us."

They’d initiated this Q & A for no other reason than to have an excuse to talk about it. Someone’s already asked them if they’ve set a date yet, another requested to see the ring. There’s a palpable, giddy buzz in their corner of Twitter.

The current question, however, has Link _feeling_ a little bit more than the others. This one was unexpected, not of the standard-grade inquiries and congratulations one typically receives upon announcing such significant news. This one prompts him to be honest, to think about where they came from. He can’t keep his eyes from getting red-rimmed when he repeats, speaking for both him and Rhett, "We’re just happy," and his heart seizes at the reality of it all.

He _is_ proud. He’s so proud of Rhett for putting it all together and keeping up his courage all the way through. He’s proud of himself for not causing Rhett to drop the ring from how bad he was shaking while Rhett slid it on his finger. He’s proud of them both for making it this far, for not chickening out years ago when people and places and their cathedrals and contention called for condemnation of the two boys who, come to think of it, had always sat a little _too_ close in the pews. But they’re far from that now, and Link quashes the memory like it was never even his. He’s gotten good at that. And he meant it — he’s happy. With Rhett next to him, warm and solid, and a new band around his finger, he’s so happy.

The Q & A ends in a blur, it seems. Rhett had graciously taken over the question-reading by the end and left Link to giggle and offer half-comedic answers from the other couch cushion. He’s got his foot hooked behind Rhett’s ankle when they say their goodbyes, and the room is thrown into silence again.

The current quiet is much reminiscent of the night before, just after everyone’d left the party and their empty beer bottles scattered about. In their place now are full, ribboned ones of dark wine for Rhett and Link to empty on their own time. It’s a heavy hush, not at all hollow, and it has Link tilting his head back to keep his emotions at low tide behind his eyelids.

"Hey," Rhett offers. Link opens one eye in acknowledgment.

Rhett cracks a smile, eyes twinkling as he leans in close. "Things are gettin’ pretty serious between us, don’t you think?"

"Oh, shut up." Link grins, less on the verge of tears now as he pushes Rhett away with a hand to his face. Rhett strains against it, shoving forward until he’s got Link flat under him on the couch. He doesn’t even try and fight it.

"Hey," Rhett whispers. 

A groan. "What, dude?"

"I like you."

"You should hope so."

"But I mean it."

Link swallows, feeling the swell in his throat again and feeling silly for it. He avoids Rhett’s eyes but moves to caress his hair from where he’s got his chin perched on Link’s shoulder. "I love you."

Rhett smiles, sweet. "You sure?"

Link leans their foreheads together and half-whispers, "Yeah, man. Love of my life."

Rhett closes his eyes with a contented hum, snuggling in closer and pressing their cheeks together. "Man, why can’t we be each other’s best men?"

Link scoffs. "Well, would you rather marry someone else?"

"Nah."

Link pinches him in the side. "Thought so."

Rhett lets out an " _Oh!,"_ reflexively snatching Link’s hand and pinning it between them. A wrestling match ensues with a soundtrack of Link’s squawks and giggles as he tries to break free. Suddenly, Rhett falls back down like a dead weight, and Link simply sighs. 

"Alright, you win, man."

Rhett only presses himself down more. "Sorry. Can’t hear you. I’m dead."

Link gives up the battle, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his security blanket and kissing the top of his head with a tired smile. He breathes in his pomade for a glorious moment before something pops into his head. 

"Which one of us walks down the aisle?"

Rhett chuckles at that, moving his head to rest his ear against Link’s chest for room to quip, "I think you should."

"What? Come on, dude!" Link laughs with a start, jostling Rhett as he protests. 

Rhett’s giggles get louder as he raises himself up to reverse their roles, slinking to the back of the couch and gathering Link in his arms. He mends the situation by weaving their fingers together and regarding the grumpy man with an amused smile. "It don’t gotta work like that, man, don’t worry. We can both walk."

"Is that allowed?"

Rhett squeezes his hand. "It is if we say it is."

Link considers this for a beat. "Hm. Okay."

They’re finally quiet after that, opting to revel in each other’s warmth and soft touches as they move into this new chapter of their life together, the only sound being the clock on the far wall lulling them into a deep state of calm. After the whirlwind twenty-four hours they just had, Link is grateful for this pocket of grace before things start getting crazy again. He’s riding on the cusp of sleep when Rhett interrupts the stillness again:

"You’re gonna look so hot in that tux."

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://seabonre.tumblr.com) :-)


End file.
